


White Christmas

by darkness100



Series: Christmas Snarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy sexy times<br/>First of the Snarry Christmas Drabbles. All can be read independently. Just little things my mind pops up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

Severus watched the snowflakes fall outside in the dark as he lay in bed. He supposed they were going to experience a white Christmas after all. 

He dozed off and was awakened by warm lips caressing his nipples and a hand rousing his still half asleep cock. He moaned sleepily and fisted a hand in the tousled head of hair that was currently making its way down his body. He was quickly taken into a mouth where delightful sucking and licking ensued.   
Soon he could hold it no longer and came groaning out his lover’s name. As he came down from his orgasm the lips and mouth that had brought him such pleasure came up and kissed him after whispering,

“Merry Christmas Severus.” Breaking the kiss for air he whispered back,

“Merry Christmas Harry.”


End file.
